


Последняя капля

by Hawka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawka/pseuds/Hawka
Summary: Может, иногда судьбу надо просто принять и не противиться ей?/Соулмейт-АУ, где человек пьянеет сам, когда его соулмейт напивается/
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 10





	Последняя капля

__После разговора с Галлиардом Райнер захотел немужественно и бездумно напиться.

По правде, происходящее и разговором-то назвать было сложно: сначала Порко орал, матерился и кидался колкими словами, показывая этим всё, что думает о Райнере и его поступке на Парадисе в первые дни их миссии. Потом кричать он устал и пустил в дело кулаки. Так слово за слово, удар за ударом, и вот они двое катаются по полу, собирая пыль на рубашки, Райнер едва успевает закрываться от ударов, а сам бьёт как-то вяло и почти без энтузиазма.

Виноват же, Порко прав: во всём виноват, так что заслужил, так что пускай он отведет душу.

В комнату на шум, к счастью или к сожалению, влетают взволнованные Пик и Кольт, растаскивают дерущихся и пытаются привести почти обезумевшего от ярости Порко в чувства. Не то, чтобы этой дракой они с Райнером могли друг друга сильно искалечить, а если бы и смогли, то это легко поправлялось регенерацией. И всё равно: что хорошего в том, чтобы шум в казармах почем зря наводить? И это почетные войны! Какой пример они подают простым солдатам?

Зевак, осторожно, но любопытно заглядывающих в дверной проём приоткрытой двери, Пик разогнала. Галлиарда под предлогом выйти подышать свежим воздухом и успокоиться, увела. Райнера, предварительно спросив, что случилось, но конкретного ответа не получив, оставила в звенящей тишине, одиночестве и с расквашенным носом. И своими мыслями.

Кольта Райнер тоже вежливо попросил уйти, несмотря на то, что тот спрашивал, не нужна ли помощь.

Не нужна. Что в его-то ситуации вообще может помочь?

Он знал, что правду о брате Порко примет достаточно тяжело: слишком крепкая была их связь и слишком сильно он Марселя всегда любил. Но не мог рассчитывать, что настолько. Дело было давно, а что толку злиться на столь далёкое прошлое? Ну, думал, поплюется, опять, как раньше, упрекнет Райнера в бесполезности, припомнив всё, что способен был вытащить из памяти о их детстве. Но чтобы целая драка?

Надо было раньше сказать о том, что случилось. Самому причём, а не полагаться на волшебную память предков и то, что Галлиард сам прочтет воспоминания Марселя. Может раньше бы поговорили, и вышло бы всё по-другому. Скорее всего нет — слишком Галлиард горячая голова — но попытка не пытка, да поступок вышел бы не таким трусливым. И честным бы был.

Напиться. Райнеру очень хочется напиться. Впервые в жизни, наверное.

Немного еще посидев и придя в себя, он вытер кровь — скорее, только сильней размазал её по лицу, но как же Райнеру было безразлично это обстоятельство. Потом пустился в небольшой обход здания казарм. Проходя мимо безлюдной в это время суток общей кухни, он заметил на столе в углу так кстати оставленную кем-то открытую бутылку вина. Посчитав это знаком, Райнер забрал её, оглядываясь, чтобы никто этого не видел: мало того драчун, так ещё и алкаш — таких ему разговоров только не хватало. Отнес в свою комнату, пряча за пазухой.

Там рухнул на пол около кровати. Уставши потер глаза, будто видеть всё происходящее вокруг уже просто не выносил.

Когда всё стало настолько хреново? Он последние годы занимался именно тем, к чему стремился добрую часть сознательной жизни: защищал родину, боролся с демонами острова. Вернувшись домой, был осыпан почестями, обласкан семьёй и прочими доброжелателями со всех сторон. Почему тогда ни радости в душе, ни моральной удовлетворённости с этим всем не приходило?

_«Потому, что при этом я просрал половину друзей, а вторая половина меня либо ненавидит, либо слабаком всё ещё считает»._

_«Потому, что демоны оказались не такими страшными, как их рисовали нам всю жизнь»._

_«Дерьмо! Дерьмо! Дерьмо…»._

Галлиарда еще не было, да и не должно быть ещё долго, а это к лучшему — смотреть на него невыносимо будет, говорить с ним — того хуже, а Райнер неизбежно будет чувствовать, что должен что-то сказать. Он прикладывается губами к горлышку бутылки. Вино обволакивает горло горечью, и сначала вкус Райнеру решительно не нравится: не понятно становится, почему многие так любят алкоголь и прибегают к нему при зализывании душевных ран. На Парадизе он таких пьянчуг насмотрелся.

_«Опять проклятый этот остров. Слишком много его в моей голове»._

Захотелось чем-то заесть или запить пойло, а заодно и горечь в душе, но под рукой ничего не было. Райнер сматерился в пустоту, вздохнул, попробовал вино еще раз — уж если украл, то не пропадать же ему?

Спустя какое-то время и количество выпитого приятное тепло растеклось по телу, руки стали блаженно легкими, а голова тяжелой. Разбитый нос перестал саднить: регенерировать его Райнер пока не стал. Пусть будет больно. Порко Галлиард и его гнев праведный отошли на второй план — ненадолго, но уже хорошо. Чувство даже немного приятное и Райнер глупо хихикнул, не понимая даже отчего. Что смешного-то? Ничего. По правде, тут плакать в пору. Скорее нервное.

_«Господи, я схожу с ума»._

Глоток. Тепло. Глоток. Комната плывет перед глазами.

_«А на моём месте мог бы быть Порко. Интересно, как бы он себя на острове с ребятами повел?»._

Глоток.

_«Да уж получше, чем я»._

Глоток. Ещё два.

_«Может, иногда судьбу надо просто принять и не противиться ей?»._

Галлиард ворвался в комнату слишком резко и так оглушительно хлопнув дверью, что Райнер едва не испугался. Но это же помогло ему быстро среагировать, заставить размякшее тело напрячься и спрятать бутылку за спину: до того, как Порко мог её заметить.

_«Какого он вернулся так быстро? Шел бы с Пик, не мозолил бы глаза.»_

— Ты всё ещё здесь? — заплетающимся языком выплюнул он, стрельнув в Райнера злым взглядом.

Отлично! Не только Райнер нашел лучшим вариантом завершения их противостояния напиться.

— А где мне, по-твоему, ещё быть? — огрызнулся он в ответ.

Свой голос Райнер не узнал: тот звучал как-то инородно, заторможено и… непривычно. Он поёрзал рукой, которой держал бутылку, за спиной, поймал на себе странный взгляд Галлиарда.

— Чем ты тут занимаешься? — подозрительно сощурился тот.

— Ничем, — моментально выпалил Райнер. Рука затекла, ноги, как он только сейчас стал замечать, тоже, задница болела от долгого сидения на твердом полу. Сколько времени вообще прошло?

— А за спиной что прячешь?

— Тебе какая разница?

Сталь в глазах Галлиарда потемнела. Дальше разыгрывать цирк и вести себя как шкодливый сын, которого отец поймал за непотребными делами, Райнер не собирался. Да и ничего страшного, если подумать, он не сделал. Тем более, что какой смысл — Порко сам нетрезв.

— Вот, смотри! Доволен? — Райнер поднял руку, выставляя на обозрение бутылку. Смятение Галлиарда в комбинации с отсутствием колких замечаний от его внимания не ускользнуло, тем вызвав целый ряд вопросов.

— Блять…

— Что? — Райнер тяжело поднялся с пола, готовый поспорить, что кости его хрустнули так, что было слышно за пару комнат отсюда. Ноги немного не слушались и чувством это было непривычным, но равновесия он не потерял, а нашел в себе силы выпрямится и смотреть прямо на Порко. — Я не буду выслушивать реплики о гениальном подходе к решению проблемы от того, кто сам налакался, так что…

— Да я, блять, ни капли в рот не брал!

Этот звук, больше похожий на рык, повис в тишине, которую никто не решался нарушать. Лишь неловко смотрели друг на друга два мужчины: один с немым вопросом, что все это значит, другой со смесью ярости, боли и отрицания.

— Подожди… — Райнер пытался сформировать внятный вопрос, когда вспомнил _ту самую причину_ , по которой с людьми случалось подобное, но подходящие слова всё никак не подбирались.

— Почему ты? Из всех людей мира… Господи, блять.

Порко осел на собственной кровати так, будто что-то тяжелое прибило его туда. По сути, так оно и было. Браун все так же пошатываясь стоял на том же месте, глядя куда-то в никуда. Порко пыхтел — скорее, просто дышал громче обычного от ярости — переваривая вторую охуительную для себя новость за один день.

_«Мы что, реально связаны? С Порко? Такое вообще возможно?»_

— Действительно. Господи, блять, — глубокомысленно выдал, наконец, Райнер, не придумав, как ещё можно было снизошедшее на них откровение охарактеризовать.

И мысленно каждый из них в эту минуту принял для себя решение сделать вид, что ни этого разговора, ни этой ситуации никогда между ними не возникало.

***

_«Как же херово. Он что, опять?»._

Трезвый физически Райнер переживал самое настоящее алкогольное опьянение. Прогуливаясь с Габи и Фалько по вечернему гетто, он отбивался от жалостливых «давай зайдем в тот магазин? мы только посмотрим!» детей. И всё сложнее было скрывать от них свое странное состояние. Держать лицо. Пришлось даже сдаться и зайти в кондитерскую, купить им по пирожному, чтобы только отстали и перевели своё внимание на что-то другое, кроме меняющейся походки и скорости речи их провожатого.

Ведь если Габи не замечала или очень хорошо делала вид, что не замечает, состояния замкомандира, то косые взгляды Фалько он собирал на себя тем чаще, чем дольше длилась их прогулка.

 _«Отвести детей домой и нанести визит Порко. Невозможно это просто! О таких вещах стоит договариваться»,_ — подумал Райнер, когда споткнулся о камень, выступающий из земли, и не упал только потому, что Фалько оказался как раз на траектории падения. Но всё равно, вышло неудобно: мальчик посмотрел с подозрением. Не хватало только, чтобы дети посчитали его алкашом.

Сославшись после очередного вопроса Фалько о том, все ли в порядке, на плохое самочувствие, Райнер направился к казармам так быстро, как был способен в своем состоянии, которое все ухудшалось и ухудшалось.

_«Кто-то сегодня прекрасно проводит время, как я погляжу»._

И раньше приходилось мириться с такой особенностью их с Галлиардом связи, но все больше Райнер задумывался о том, в каких ситуациях это может его настигнуть. Тем более, что с побочными эффектами чаще мирился он, а не Порко — сам-то Райнер пил очень редко и очень мало. А портить и без того напряженные отношения с Порко не хотел: он и это мог как наезд воспринять. Поэтому разговор и откладывал.

Райнер еще на прошлой неделе уверился в том, что небольшое соглашение у них должно быть по поводу культуры потребления алкоголя. Когда с Зиком беседовал с легким дурманом в голове, к которому отношения не имел. Тот посматривал с любопытством, глаза лукаво прищуривал, но от комментариев, за что ему спасибо, воздерживался. Даже так градус неловкости ситуации для Райнера был чуть выше нормы.

Сегодня терпение окончательно лопнуло: Райнер достаточно убедился, что такими манерами они смогут хорошо попортить жизнь и планы один другому, если будут напиваться без ведома друг друга. Как бы нелепо это не звучало.

Лестницу на второй этаж Райнер едва осилил, один раз скатившись по ней вниз и протаранив с грохотом пол. Было больно, но хотя бы не унизительно: свидетелей едва ползущего в «пьяном угаре» замкомандира не было.

Становилось всё хуже. В какой-то момент Райнер решил, что его просто стошнит и остановился перевести дух. Посчитав в итоге это физически невозможным, продолжил свой сложный путь.

Дальше пришлось тянуть своё тело, опираясь на перила, потом на стену, потом на дверь. В свою комнату он буквально ввалился, тем обиднее — хоть и _очевидно, балда!_ — было то, что Галлиарда там не оказалось. Если тот где-то с таким размахом и куралесил, то явно не здесь.

С другой стороны, искать Порко по кабакам было бы затеей еще более гиблой. В Райнера-то состоянии.

Приняв горизонтальное положение на своей кровати, лениво скинув на пол сапоги и пальто — никаких сил не было даже раздеться по-человечески — Райнер решил отложить разбор полётов с Порко на утро. Или на вечер. Зависело от того, когда он придёт.

И как с утра они оба будут чувствовать себя после таких походов.

***

Добрым утро не бывает: это Райнер для себя уяснил давно. Примерно с тех самых пор, как оно начиналось для него в пять, а то и раньше из-за частых приступов бессонницы. К счастью, конкретно это утро стало для него немного добрее, когда после пробуждения пришло осознание, что похмелье не распространяется на их с Порко «подарки» друг для друга. Этим сейчас стонущий на своей койке у противоположной стены Галлиард мучался в одиночку.

Уловив движение со стороны Райнера, он лениво повернул голову в его сторону и мученически простонал:

— Принеси воды. По-братски.

Язвить Райнер насчет последней фразы не стал, хотя и мог, поэтому кивнул и молча прогулялся по комнате до столика, где стоял кувшин с двумя стаканами. Пустой кувшин, как оказалось, так что пришлось ещё сбегать до кухни, наполнить его, вернуться к Порко и только там предоставить ему стакан живительной влаги. Два стакана. Потом три. Потом сбегать за ведром, куда Галлиард опорожнил содержимое желудка: Райнер морщился, отворачивался от ужасного запаха, но ведро стоически придерживал. Порко даже с кровати был свеситься не в состоянии, только тяжело дышал и постанывал от мучений.

Когда все кончилось, Браун сунул ему в руки мокрое полотенце, чтобы тот привел себя в порядок, но даже это пришлось сделать самому. Вялые брыкание в знак протеста и почти бессильные «я сам, отвали» он в расчёт не принял. Какой сам, если он еле конечностями ворочает? Поэтому Порко покорно обмяк на подушке и позволил поухаживать за собой.

_«Сегодня без засосов»,_ — подумал Райнер, всматриваясь в шею и грудь, выглядывающие из расстегнутой рубашки Порко. — _«Значит, не такая уж веселая ночь была. Хотя, скорее, наоборот настолько весёлая, что до этого не дошло?»._

— Трясет аж… — пожаловался Порко. — Мне первый раз настолько хуёво. Хоть помирай ложись.

— Ещё бы, — хмыкнул Райнер, проходясь полотенцем по раскрасневшимся щекам Порко. — Я стесняюсь спросить: сколько ты выпил? Судя по тому, что я вчера чувствовал, дохрена.

— Точно… — вспомнил Порко, немного помолчал. Вытянул шею, когда Браун вытирал её, потом приложил ладонь ко лбу, как будто это могло помочь унять боль в голове. — Ну, так тебе и надо, в общем-то.

— Вот спасибо уж, — хмуро протянул Райнер. Хотя сказать, что он ждал в ответ благодарностей, это сильно преувеличить. — Кстати, об этом. Давай договоримся: предупреждать друг друга о таких вещах, хорошо? Чтобы это не мешало жить каждому своей жизнью. В прошлые разы ты хотя бы до состояния нестояния меня не доводил, когда мне это очень некстати было. И впредь давай без этого. Хочешь набухаться — предупреди. Я хоть ничего планировать не стану на это время.

— Я подумаю об этом, — если бы Порко не выпендривался в адрес Райнера, был бы не собой. Детский сад. Райнер-то думал, что они эту фазу переросли.

— Думай-думай, — он встал с кровати, понимая, что теперь надо вынести нахрен из комнаты злосчастное ведро, потому что Порко сделать даже такой простой вещи сейчас не сможет, а ждать этого мига и терпеть распространяющийся по комнате смрад Райнеру очень не хотелось. — Но в следующий раз я могу сделать вид, что меня это не касается и помощи тебе не оказать.

Галлиард красноречиво промолчал, осознавая, что провокация, вроде как, не удалась.

— Мудак, — Райнер даже подумал бы, что тот обиделся.

Но только закатил глаза, ничего не отвечая и направляясь к выходу из комнаты, давая знать, что разговор окончен.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Галлиард ему вслед.

А вот этого Райнер уже не ожидал.

— Не за что, — ответил он, восприняв это как то, что они всё же договорились.

— Открой окно, — вымученно попросил он.

— Хорошо.

И помогал перенести все тяготы похмелья Райнер после все таких же загулов Порко, почти, как и обещал, каждый раз.

***

— Сегодня вечером иду кутить! Буду поздно, очень пьяный. После восьми вечера ничем важным не занимайся, — оживленно бросил Порко, приглаживая волосы у зеркала. — И воды сразу принеси. Чтобы утром не бегать.

_«К свиданию готовится»_ , понял Райнер.

Их у Порко было много в последнее время. А учитывая, что ни с кем из друзей своих пассий он никогда не знакомил, всё это было для него так, развлечением на один вечер. Не удивительно, конечно: Галлиард хорош собой и спорить с этим как минимум глупо, так что недостатка внимания к своей персоне он не испытывает. Обременять себя при этом обязательствами и ответственностью не хочет, что тоже можно понять: у них, как воинов, такого дерьма хоть отбавляй. Так что желание Порко расслабиться вполне естественно.

Каким-то даже чувством лёгкой зависти накрывает Райнера: не потому, что у Галлиарда вообще есть личная жизнь, а потому, что он может позволить себе её иметь. Райнеру сделать это тараканы в голове и много каких других вещей — вроде боязни к кому-то снова привязаться, потому что такие привязанности у него всегда заканчиваются мучительно больно — мешают. Хватит тех, которые уже есть. С ними бы со всеми разобраться.

— Хорошо, — Браун вернулся к чтению книги, которой был занят до реплики Галлиарда и всё равно планировал теперь посвятить весь свой грядущий вечер. Бред, какой-то, вычурно патриотический, неумело переплетающийся с дешёвой любовной линией, влепленной автором просто, чтобы была. Скучно, но искать друго что-то в общей библиотеке идти лень. Всё равно сам не знает, какой именно историей он хотел бы занять свой мозг. — Я и так ничего особо не планировал. И вода там с утра всегда стоит, если ты вдруг не заметил.

— Да заметил я, — в несвойственной себе манере замялся Порко, чем Райнера немного озадачил. — Просто… напоминаю, на всякий случай.

Галлиард отложил в сторону расческу, критично осмотрел свое отражение. Найдя его удовлетворительным, кинул задумчивый взгляд на ничего не ответившего ему Райнера через зеркало. Брызнул на себя каплей духов, которые когда-то притащил невесть откуда, чем долго гордился. Запах был резкий, из-за чего быстро разостлался по комнате, щекотнув ноздри Райнера, пряный, немного отдавал можжевеловыми нотками. И приятный: еще один пункт к соблазнительности Порко при его вечерних рандеву.

Райнер на себе чужой взгляд давно чувствовать научился, поэтому не уловить, как чужой с него просто не сходит во время всей процессии прихорашивания, банально не мог.

— Что? — осведомился он.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — неуверенно, будто не понимая, нормально ли будет это сделать, предложил Порко. — Ты мало в люди выходишь. А девчонок все равно в кабаке много ошивается. Нам с тобой точно хватит, — он плутовато улыбнулся, видимо, считая свою шутку забавной. Браун его мнения никак не разделял.

— Спасибо, но нет, — отмахнулся он. Настроения идти, знакомиться с людьми, кого-то то там ещё обихаживать ради минутного — ну ладно, может десятиминутного — удовольствия, у него совершенно не было.

— Почему? — Порко развернулся, скрестил руки на груди. — Я это не из вежливости, если что. Правда буду… рад, если ты куда-то выберешься. Сидишь мрачнее тучи, смотреть противно. Может какая-нибудь хорошенькая девушка поднимет тебе настроение?

— Еще раз: спасибо, но нет. Одноразовые интрижки и девушки меня не интересуют.

Порко странно призадумался.

— Хм, парни там тоже бывают…

— Слушай. Чего ты от меня хочешь? — Райнер начинал выходить из себя. Сам не мог понять, почему бесится, но бесился: руки начинали трястись, кулаки чесаться, в груди клокотало некое обжигающее и тёмное чувство.

— Ты обо мне заботишься, когда я тут валяюсь пластом. Я не могу сделать тоже самое в ответ? — недовольным и даже слегка обиженным тоном, спросил Порко.

— Не превращай мои порывы филантропии, идущие от чистой души, в прагматичный обмен услугами. Иди уже. Дай отдохнуть, — договорить ему Райнер не дал, только нервно захлопнул книгу, в сердцах кинув её на тумбу у кровати, и пошёл за своим пальто, висящим на вешалке у выхода. — Раз тебя так это беспокоит, пойду куплю чего пожрать. В магазинах тоже люди ходят, знаешь ли.

Есть, на самом деле, он не хотел. Солдатского пайка хватало, да и аппетита не было как такового. Честно, в последнее время он всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что кусок в горло не лезет. Или сон не идёт.

Может, Порко прав, и ему правда не помешало бы немного тепла от другого человека? Да хрен с этим Порко и его советами. У него всё просто на словах. А Райнер так не может. Просто не может и всё. Он входит в разряд людей, которым нужны чувства: нормальные, настоящие, не одноразовые.

Только моральных сил даже на них нет сейчас. Порко из него последние высасывает такими выходками.

_«Зараза такая. Ну тебя с твоими предложениями вместе, Галлиард. Самый умный, но нихрена-то не понимаешь»._

Пройдя несколько кругов между домов в районе, насладившись сырым запахом наступающей осени, прозозерцая полупустые вечерние улицы и поняв, что завелся он, на самом деле, на пустом месте, Райнер немного успокоил бурлящую в груди сумятицу. Удостоверившись, что Галлиард ушел — свет в окне их комнаты не горел, что было хорошо видно, так как на улице начинало темнеть — вернулся домой и продолжил мучать книгу. Невыносимое чтиво, которое обещало быть мотивационным произведением, на деле утомляло: Райнер постоянно зевал, отвлекался то на звуки из коридора, то с улицы. Капли забарабанили по раме, завыл ветер: уныло, как волк одинокий. Погода испортилась.

Слова не складывались в предложения, смысл написанного от Райнера постоянно ускользал, как бы тот не пытался его уловить. Мысли переключались то на непогоду, то на твердую койку, полулежать на которой было тем ещё сомнительным удовольствием, то на, мать его, Порко с его дурацкими предложениями.

Спустя час, Райнер всё же сумел сосредоточиться и начал подбираться к развязке книги. Ему оставалось буквально пятнадцать-двадцать страниц этого паскудства, которое кто-то слишком самонадеянно назвал повестью, и он уже из принципа намеревался одолеть сего монстра до победного конца. Чтобы с чистой совестью назвать самой худшей книгой в своей жизни.

И тут на пороге возник Галлиард: тихо, без театральщины и громких разговоров, чем немало его удивил. Брови Порко были жестко сдвинуты на переносице, а под мышкой он держал небольшой свёрток. Молча положив его на столик с кувшином для воды, парень скинул мокрое от дождя пальто на вешалку.

Райнеру оставалось тяжело вздохнуть, опять отложить книгу — не суждено её дочитать в этот вечер.

— Ну, и?

— Что «ну, и?», — как ни в чем не бывало протянул Порко. — Начался дождь, я вернулся домой.

— Через пару часов?

Пожал плечами только — хороший ответ. Информативный.

Райнер встал с кровати, прошелся по комнате к столику, сопровождаемый чужим внимательным взглядом. Отогнув шуршащую бумагу свертка, принесенного Порко, нашел там две бутылки с оборванными этикетками и чем-то, судя по виду, алкогольным, ковригу хлеба и кусок сыра.

— А это что? — с укором спросил он. Мог бы даже напомнить о том, что им запрещено проносить в свои комнаты подобные вещи. На что Порко бы точно ответил, что они почётные войны, а значит перед обычными солдатами имеют привилегии: не зря же отдельную комнату даже для них выделили. И, вообще, когда-то же Райнер сделал тоже самое, по сути. Поэтому смысла в замечании не было, и он оставил его при себе.

— К своей девушке нёс, — не задумавшись ни на секунду выпалил Порко, скрестив руки на груди в оборонительном жесте.

_«Соврал»_.

— Еду и алкоголь? В кабак? — не поверил Райнер.

— Ой, всё, иди нахуй, — выплюнул Порко, этим признавая поражение и своё неумелое враньё. Затем пошёл сдвигать к столу две табуретки, составив их рядом. — Нет бы «спасибо» сказал.

Дальше Райнеру объяснять было не нужно, для чего всё это задумано. Не дурак, догадался.

— Я тебе что про обмен услугами говорил? — устало протянул он.

— Не только у тебя бывают приступы, как выразился, филантропии, — парировал Порко. Заглянул на дно одного из стаканов и обнаружив там остатки воды, вылил их на пол, чем заслужил осуждающий взгляд Райнера. Но умело проигнорировал и повторил процедуру со вторым. — Хотя, я бы сказал, что причиной таких твоих приступов является обыкновенное чувство вины.

Застыв, будто его по голове тяжелым мешком ударили, Браун спрятал взгляд в стекающих по стеклу каплях воды.

_«Чёрт».  
_

— Ты будешь или нет? — теряя терпение осведомился Галлиард, наполняя содержимым бутылки стаканы, один из которых пододвинул к себе. — Всё равно пьянеем оба, чего тебе терять-то?

Райнер сдался, опустился на табуретку справа от Порко. Тот сунул ему в руку вино, а сам небрежным движением оторвал кусок от сыра.

Чокнулись они в молчании. Галлиард выпил своё одним размашистым движением, шумно выдохнул и снова потянулся за бутылкой: тут Райнер и понял причины всех своих неоднократных страданий. Сам он пил небольшими глотками, пробуя на вкус. Вино, которое принёс Порко, было гораздо вкуснее того, что почти год назад Райнер пил в одиночестве, украв с кухни, и это тоже отбивало желание бездумно глотать его.

_«Год прошел. Подумать только»._

Порко выпил ещё, заедая принесенным, и осматривая своего собеседника так, будто изучая. Будто что-то хотел сказать, но разговор не клеился.

Что же, они никуда не спешили, поэтому Райнер решил подождать, пока мысли в голове Порко вызреют. Он отпил еще немного пряного с привкусом, как ему показалось, вишни, напитка.

Вкусно. Надо будет спросить, где такое достать можно. На всякий случай.

Отношения их с Порко за прошедшее с той самой драки время стали не то, чтобы дружескими, но гораздо теплее. Намеки на какое-то понимание даже появились, как казалось Райнеру. Порко пытался звать куда-то с собой, спрашивал, как дела — не чтобы просто спросить, это чувствовалось, было слышно в тоне его заинтересованного голоса. Раньше такое казалось невозможным.

Может, синхронное опьянение заставляло подстраиваться друг под друга, а это переносилось уже и на прочие сферы их жизни. Может, они переросли все обиды и стали умнее. А, может, просто на прочие-то дела времени не всегда хватало, не то что на старые раздоры.

С другой стороны, последний пункт про нехватку времени можно было смело отметать. Иначе бы они сейчас тут вдвоем не сидели. Порко всегда мог уйти к Пик, Кольту или ещё кому-то из ребят: с ними у них были отношения лучше, чем с Райнером. Да и девушку свою Галлиард сегодня проигнорировал точно не из-за плохой погоды.

— Пьёшь, как девчонка, — усмехнулся, наконец, Порко, прерывая анализаторские размышления Ранера. — Хотя, говорить так, значит оскорблять способности Пик упиться вусмерть и чувствовать с утра себя так, будто всю ночь мы с ней пили чай. — Порко улыбнулся воспоминаниям, поднял взгляд на Райнера, изучая реакцию. Он не знал, насколько Пик была мастером в потреблении алкоголя: всегда уходил с вечеринок одним из первых, так как быстро от большого скопления людей уставал. — Ты не думал, что это не честно, что пьёт кто-то то один, а страдают оба?

— Думал, — ещё пара маленьких глотков и он ставит стакан на стол, из рук его не выпуская. — Зато это заставляет… как бы так сказать…

— Проникнуться проблемами друг друга, — докончил Порко, задумчиво пожевывая сыр. — Есть такое. Все эти «ничего не планируй, я сегодня напьюсь», а потом шум в голове, который по сути даже не твой. Так странно.

— Нам на пользу пошло даже, — добродушно усмехнулся Райнер. Порко сделал тоже самое в ответ.

— Согласен.

Какое-то время снова помолчали. Порко жевал хлеб, Райнера пережёвывало чувство висящей в комнате неловкости, хоть и обстановка была даже по-своему уютная.

— Я тебя за брата не то, чтобы простил… короче, я это принял, и больше на тебя не злюсь, — выдал вдруг Порко, заставляя спину Райнера покрыться мурашками. Вот поэтому и было неловко: как интуиция подсказала, куда разговор зайдёт.

— Это как относится к вышесказанному? — сдержанно поинтересовался он.

— Да никак почти, — спокойно признался Порко, прокручивая в руке маленькую корочку недоеденного им хлеба, тем рассыпая по столешнице мелкие крошки. — Просто случая сказать это, боюсь, больше не будет.

Райнер потупил взгляд и нервно осушил стакан. Выдохнул, кивнул, дав этим добро Порко повторить, когда тот подал знак в сторону бутылки.

Опять ему хочется напиться. И опять из-за Галлиарда. Сакральный смысл их ментальной связи при обнаружении этой закономерности заиграл для Райнера новыми красками.

— Я сожалею о том, что так вышло, — собрался Райнер с духом и сказал то, что, вообще-то, давно должен был. — На острове, я имею в виду.

— Я знаю.

_«И зачем тогда поднимаешь эту тему?»._

— Думал, что облегчу тебе груз на душе, если скажу это, — произнёс Порко, словно прочитав его мысли. Но на самом деле просто заметив, как потемнело лицо Райнера от его слов и как тот стал уходить в себя. — Впрочем, ладно. Не будем об этом сейчас.

— Согласен. Не стоит, — подтвердил Райнер, избегая прямого взгляда на Галлиарда.

— Как думаешь, если мы напьёмся оба, но один сильнее другого, то как это все будет ощущаться нами? — решил сменить тему Порко, задумчиво почесав затылок. Хитро глянул на Райнера, одним искрящимся взглядом бросая вызов.

— Хочешь проверить? — слегка улыбнулся Райнер, на провокацию очевидно поддаваясь.

— Да, — задорно ответил Галлиард, сдвигая вместе стаканы и бутылку, подтверждая этим свои слова.

_«Что-то мне подсказывает, что жалеть об этом в итоге буду я»._

Но отказываться было поздно. Порко бы не понял и начал глумиться. Да и самому Райнеру после подкинутого Галлиардом вопроса стало интересно в нем разобраться. Спортивный интерес, ничего более. Даже не пари, так что чем черт не шутит?

К концу второй бутылки, Райнер, который выпил всё же меньше Галлиарда, чувствовал себя именно так, как если бы прикончил одну сам. Впрочем, Порко чувствовал себя точно также, судя по расфокусированному взгляду и глупому хихиканью с его стороны. Значит, если пьянеют оба, то собственное опьянение перекрывает чувства соулмейта, если они сильнее? Или они складываются?

Ничего не понятно, только налакались оба. Порко чуть сильнее, если считать по выпитым шотам, но всё же.

— Зараза, — посетовал в конце Райнер, переваривая эту мысль.

Галлиард подленько хехекнул, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Мы так никогда не поймём, как это точно работает, — заметил он. И по виду Порко нельзя было сказать, что это незнание его так уж сильно расстраивало.

— Главное, что утром мучиться сильнее всё тебе, — заметил Райнер, позволив себе издевательскую улыбку. Галлиард на это важно задрал нос и скрестил руки на груди.

— А тебе мне воду и полотенца приносить, — не остался в долгу он.

— Я могу забить и не делать этого, — равнодушно сообщил Райнер.

— Можешь. Но не забьешь.

Тут Порко был прав. Не забьёт. Много раз хотел и не мог. Всегда видя, как тот скрючивается от похмелья, не мог уйти и с чистой совестью заниматься своими делами. Ноги сами несли к его койке, руки сами тянулись за полотенцем и кувшином. Такая капля в море, но последняя из того, что Райнер мог сделать для Порко. Для остального он был самодостаточен и силён. Хоть тут помочь. Зачем? Опять же, сам не понимал. Или понимал, но боялся признаться.

Уйдя в свои мысли, Райнер решил, что ему показалось.

Но нет, не показалось: ладонь Порко под столом действительно поглаживающим движением мазнула его по бедру. Движение рассеянное, будто машинальное, но тело Райнера отреагировало мгновенно.

Поймав руку Порко и не решаясь смотреть ему в лицо, Райнер аккуратно отвёл её и положил на столешницу. По странным для себя же причинам, не отпуская.

— Спасибо ещё раз за всю твою помощь, — невозмутимо сказал Порко.

— Не за что. И больше так не делай.

— Не нравится? — вскинул бровь Галлиард. Его пальцы одними кончиками приветливо погладили пальцы Райнера. Отдернуть руку было бы правильно.

Но отчего-то не хотелось.

Он забывчиво переплел их пальцы, уставившись на них завороженно, словно что-то диковинное увидел. Промелькнула в голове глупая мысль, что держать кого-то за руку так интимно приятно. Порко приподнял уголок губ в едва заметной хмельной улыбке.

— Это… смущает, — не нашёлся Райнер, заторможено осознавая, что это не тот ответ, который он должен был дать.

— Потому что с мужчиной?

— Потому, что с тобой.

_«Что я только что вообще сказал?»._

Порко вздохнул, но так понимающе, что у Райнера в сердце кольнуло от этого звука. Давно забытое чувство.

— Мы, вообще, друг другу предназначены, вроде как, нет? — вторая рука Галлиарда легла под столом даже выше, чем первый раз, рискуя коснуться того, что говорило против всех отрицаний Райнера. — Природа, или кто-там наверху заведует этим, уже распорядились.

Так-то Порко был прав. Но на подсознательном уровне Райнер всё ещё сопротивлялся этой мысли. Уж больно она казалась чудной.

— А мы потом об этом не пожалеем? — меланхолично протянул он.

— Вечно ты о чем-то, блять, жалеешь! Бесит меня уже!

Дернув Райнера на себя за воротник, Порко проворно накрыл его губы своими. Обхватил его лицо ладонями, не давая отпрянуть, обдумать или опять ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое, испортив этим момент. Вцепился даже грубовато, стукнувшись зубами, почти остервенело толкаясь языком в его рот.

У Райнера землю из-под ног выбило: благо он сидел. Голова закружилась, воздух стал вязким, пропахшим одеколоном Порко, да и в целом его запахом. Снова мурашки по спине: второй раз за этот вечер, но эти были другие. Эти нравились. Сдавливали тело сладкой судорогой.

И поцелуй вышел агрессивным, рваным: таким, каким мог сделать его как раз Порко. И как было уместно целоваться именно им двоим. После всего, что между ними было за все годы знакомства, в самый раз. Как-то правильно. Райнер даже не воспринимает эту грубость, как что-то плохое, скорее, напротив.

— Я тебе сказал, что больше не злюсь, — выдохнул Галлиард, оторвавшись от Райнера, отпустив его лицо, но держа свое так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую родинку на его щеках, каждый блик в глазах. — О чем ты ещё собираешься жалеть?

— Это другое.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — утверждение, не вопрос. Рука Порко снова ныряет под стол, сжимает там, где стало ужасно твердо. Подавить грудной выдох удается с трудом, что Порко замечает и снова едва искривляет губы в улыбке. Не злой улыбке, как замечает Райнер. Какой-то хищной, но не злой.

В комнате слишком жарко, несмотря на холодный осенний воздух снаружи.

— Это алкоголь в моей крови.

— Нет, Райнер, это не алкоголь.

— С чего ты взял? — бесполезное по своей сути уточнение.

— С того, что почему ты тогда столько нянькаешься со мной по утрам?

— Чувство вины за Марселя? Я не знаю.

— Зато я знаю, — он приподнимает голову Райнера за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. От его взгляда срывает крышу: воин, что ещё сказать. Сейчас он тоже ведёт войну, в которой его соперник терпит позорное и сокрушительное поражение. — Так что завали ебало, пока я тебе его снова не набил. Или драться со мной тебе нравится больше, чем целоваться?

Драться Райнер точно не хотел, по крайней мере не сейчас, а целовался в своей жизни не так часто, чтобы знать, насколько это бывает хорошо. С Порко это было своеобразно, но затягивало, как водоворот.

Может, сейчас и было самое время изучить получше, как это бывает.

Он сдался, сам подался вперед, придвинув свой табурет ближе к Порко. Снова попробовал на вкус его губы: обветренные, с горечью вина. Пьянящие. Нырнул руками под его рубашку, оглаживая шею, которую столько раз рассматривал, пока обтирал мокрым полотенцем. Получив одобрительный выдох, пальцами скользнул по крепкой груди. Пока чужие дразнящее закапывались в короткостриженый ёжик волос на его затылке, гладили чувствительную кожу за ухом, ласкали горячую кожу шеи.

_«Человеческое тепло. Он был прав был. Чертовски приятно»._

Райнер все-таки отдался судьбе, после всех-то долгих колебаний, решив, что настал лучший момент ей не сопротивляться.


End file.
